


NSFW Alphabet with Arkham Knight Riddler

by GojiHime_99



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: What the title says: A NSFW Alphabet for our favorite horny geek who really made us collect a trillion trophies and complete a billion riddle challenge things throughout the Batman Arkham games! But he baby ... well, to me he is :3  But seriously, I really like this version of Riddler and I think that he's a much more interesting and complicated character than people give him credit for. I know the absurd amount of trophies was exhausting, and yes, he's an obnoxious little shit, but...that's kind of the point of his character *shrug*
Relationships: Edward Nygma & You, Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You, Riddler/Reader, The Riddler/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	NSFW Alphabet with Arkham Knight Riddler

**Author's Note:**

> Now is the time for a NSFW Alphabet with Arkham Knight Riddler, and a disclaimer before we begin: I don’t know if a lot of people will agree with some of my h/cs for him, but this is all just my opinion in the end. 
> 
> One h/c I have that many people may disagree with is that I don’t think AK!Riddler dislikes sex. I know he told Catwoman that the “base nature” of her relationship with Batman was disgusting, but I think there’s more to the story here. 
> 
> Here’s my take: I think AK!Riddler hasn’t had much sex, let alone actually pleasurable, romantic sex. I can see him having a few flings just to satisfy “urges” for himself and his partners, or perhaps he was curious to see where things would lead. Unfortunately, he could not find a meaningful connection with anyone for numerous reasons. Therefore, sex for him has not been an intimate experience.
> 
> However, with the right person, someone who actually respects and cares for him, I think AK!Riddler could find sex to be much more pleasant.
> 
> Another note: I have tagged this as M/F and M/M because 99% of it seems pretty gender-neutral. The only part that specifically references M/F is the SFW part of "Wild Card." However, you can disregard it or come up with your own h/c. Or, if anyone wants to suggest a M/M version to what I put (or just something SFW M/M in general), feel free to let me know and I'll include it :)
> 
> Also, if people would prefer I only tag it as M/F for some reason, then I will do so.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

When he’s in charge of aftercare, he’s actually quite doting. There’s a little bit of smugness because he **is** the best lover you could ever hope for because, well, he’s just that great at _everything_. However, deep down, he’s extremely insecure about his part in a serious relationship, and goes out of his way to ensure your comfort because he doesn’t want you to find him unworthy of your love. He loves you, but fears that if he messes up, you’ll dump him and find someone better. This also is why he sort of panics if he ever does forget something in regards to your aftercare routine because he thought he had everything planned perfectly! However, reassurance about his worth to you goes a long way.

If you’re in charge of aftercare, Edward isn’t demanding or judgmental of your treatment of him, but you will need to be very comforting towards him. It will take time for him to grow used to being intimate, and he has all these worries about being good enough for you that he can cause him to be a bit clingy after sex. He likes to be held, although, he won’t have the courage to ask out loud. You’ll come to realize that he likes physical affection after sex by his body language and attitude. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

I think all the Riddlers would say their minds are their favorite part of themselves. I mean, come on. It’s so obvious, and Arkham Knight Riddler is no exception. If he had to pick a body part, though, he’d probably say his hands are his favorite because he’s built on and worked on so many incredible projects with them.

As for his partner, well, again, their mind would be most important to him. I don’t see him having much interest in physical appearance. For example, I don’t think he has a preference when it comes to hair color, eye color, height, cup size, etc. None of that matters to him because won’t date a bimbo/himbo. You don’t need to be a genius but you should be able to carry on good conversations with him.

But if he had to pick a body part, it would probably be his partner’s eyes mostly because the way they look at him is both refreshing and comforting. They don’t look at him with disgust or mockery; they genuinely see him as the person he is underneath all his baggage.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He used to be a neat freak but, as you noticed in Arkham Knight, he’s gotten used to messes. He probably doesn’t even acknowledge them unless they somehow impede his progress.

That being said, Edward has no problem making you a “mess.” He enjoys cumming on your face as it’s a sign of submission to him in his eyes (and again, a sign of trust in and respect for him). He also likes to cum in your mouth and watch you swallow it (if you’re not into that, he won’t make a fuss), and inside of you for the same reasons.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He is too embarrassed to admit it but he did masturbate to fantasies of you when you two were just friends. He couldn’t help himself because he was developing feelings for you, but was too much of a coward to make a move. So he just pleasured himself in private to fill that “void,” so to speak, since he didn’t think you’d ever want to be with him.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Now, I know some people h/c this version of Riddler as possibly being, well, a virgin, but I don’t buy that. I mean, you know what he used to look like (in Arkham Origins), and how he was sassy rather than bitter.

That being said, he’s very inexperienced, and most of his sexual encounters probably happened _years_ ago. He has a basic idea of what to do, so he’s not clueless, but you’ll have to give him instructions on exactly what you like. Just be patient and understanding with him.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

This one was a toss up among three positions, but ultimately, I think he likes his partner on top. He gets to admire them and feel like he must be dreaming because this person actually is attracted to him omg??? He’s kind of grabby, so having his partner on top of him makes that easier. He likes to explore their body with his hands. After spending so much time with metal and wires, it’s nice to feel soft, warm skin under his fingertips.

Also, this position lets his partner set the pace of the sex, which makes him more relaxed in the beginning of the relationship when he’s still internally panicking and trying to figure out how to be the best lover he can be so you won’t leave him.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

No, not goofy in bed, or silly. He’d think it’s childish even outside of the bedroom. He can be a playful tease, though, when he feels most comfortable with you.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Ok, initially, he’s not well-groomed, like, at all. In Arkham Knight, he’s let himself go in a **major** way, and doesn’t care about his appearance anymore. However, upon meeting and falling for you, he does make a solid effort to tidy himself up. This would include some simple grooming “downstairs” because he doesn’t want you to find it gross to go down on him.

And again, it’s his insecurities at play. He wants to look his best because he feels like you won’t love him otherwise -- which isn’t true but it will take time to convince him of this.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Edward is going to be awkward and uncomfortable at first with being intimate. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, and he certainly loves you, but he’s not used to being close to anyone. He’ll try his best at the start of your relationship, but you’ll need to be patient with him and respect his wishes until he feels safe letting his guard completely down.

Once it’s down, Edward is...actually very sweet. He’s a bit clingy and a little smug with some insecurities thrown in, but he does take into consideration your needs and wants you to enjoy being with him. He might even get a little bit sappy by lighting candles or something. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Jerking off was the only way for Edward to find “release” for a good portion of his life since he’s had only a few relationships, and they all happened years before the events of “Arkham Knight.” As time went by, though, and he became more focused on defeating Batman and creating numerous complicated riddles and traps, Edward got fewer and fewer “urges,” and kind of forgot about masturbating all together. It was not a necessity in his life, and he was alone anyway so why bother?

However, after he started to fall for you, he found himself jerking off to fantasies of the two of you at least a couple times a week. Sometimes, it’d be more than that depending on just how strongly he was yearning for you. He was often ashamed of himself for behaving that way because he thought he was some sort of perverted creeper, and didn’t think you’d ever want to be more than just friends with someone like him.

Now that he has your love, he doesn’t masturbate much anymore because the “real thing” is a million times better than any fantasy he could ever come up with.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Now, I know a lot of people put Arkham Knight Riddler as a Sub -- and I don’t necessarily disagree, but I think he’s a switch. At first, he won’t be comfortable being a Sub because it means being totally vulnerable and he needs time to get used to that. Edward needs to know he can absolutely trust you before letting his guard down.

Ok, that’s out of the way, and here’s why I think this little shit would definitely get off on being the Dom. We know he wants recognition and respect but never gets it; that he prefers to be addressed as “Mr. Nigma” or “Mr. Nigma, Sir,”; that he likes the idea of having complete control, especially over others. 

I’m pretty sure he’d be down to be a Dom lol. I mean, it’s a way for him to get some sort of recognition, even if it’s more on a romantic/sexual level than anything else. He gets to have control over his partner--within reason and _with_ consent, of course). The fact you’re willing to submit to him in such a way is both exhilarating and touching. 

And lastly, he’d get off on you calling him, “Mr. Nigma” and “Mr. Nigma, Sir” while you two are getting busy. He would ;)

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Edward doesn't mind trying out different spots. In fact, he really likes it if you two get busy in his workshop. He gets to enjoy you in the same area as his illustrious projects. What more could he want?

Oh, but no sex out and about in public. He's shy and doesn't want to get caught with his pants down….literally in this case.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Referring to him as “Mr. Nigma” or “Mr. Nigma, Sir” in your “bedroom voice.” Whispering dirty, naughty things in his ear (especially if he’s unaware you’re so close to him). Crawling into his lap when he’s sitting down coding or working on some gadget or whatever, and he clearly needs a break. Wearing something green that looks REALLY good on you. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

If you’re into humiliation kink, he’ll indulge you, but he will **not** participate in such a thing if he’s on the receiving end. He’s been bullied and belittled enough in his life; he doesn’t need his lover to add to that, even if it’s just for “play.”

Edward also won’t do anything without your permission, so if you don’t like something he is doing or aren’t comfortable with something he suggests, it’s ok to say no. He may freak out a little, though, thinking he’s done something wrong by doing or suggesting something you don’t find appealing. But just reassure him that he’s done nothing wrong, this is totally normal, and you still love him.

Also, no “Daddy” kink for him. It makes him uncomfortable and he doesn’t see the appeal.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

At first, he’s wary of giving you oral because it’s been so long for him. He’s worried he’ll mess up and upset you in some way. So, he will prefer if you go down on him to help ease his nerves a bit, relieve some of the pressure he’s feeling in his mind.

However, Edward will slowly get accustomed to going down on you. Sure, he’s selfish with pretty much everyone else he encounters, but you’re the first and only person to love him so of course he’s going to please you in whatever way he can. He’ll need some guidance at first, but he’s good at following directions. 

Sooner rather than later, he’ll be thrilled to go down on you. He’ll realize it inflates his ego to pleasure you like this, and it makes him happy that you’re happy. He won’t really admit the latter. At least, not directly, because he’s shy.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It all depends on what kind of mood the two of you are in. He doesn’t really have a preferred “method,” and any pace that works for you works for him.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Sometimes you two are very busy but also a little horny, so you make do. If Edward is in the middle of some big project or scheme, quickies will be what he prefers. Of course, he will make the best of it so you both still enjoy yourselves. He may not have time for proper sex but that doesn't mean you aren't a priority.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Edward is definitely interested in experimenting because it’s almost like solving a mystery for him each time, like: How will these new toys work on you? How many times can he get you to orgasm in one night? What happens if the two of you try some crazy/wild new sex position? He’s open to more than you’d expect, although, at first, he’ll be a bit shy and worried to try a lot of new things since he’s got to get comfortable with being completely vulnerable with another person.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He may be scrawny but he’s got plenty of energy. For one, he does drink a lot of (very strong) coffee. Secondly, he’s used to pulling all nighters working on his projects, traps, robots, etc. so staying up long past bedtime is usually not a problem for him. Thirdly, He doesn’t tire easily because he’s always thinking and planning elaborate schemes and gadgets in his head, so he can’t properly rest most of the time. 

Because of all that, he could go a few rounds with you before becoming exhausted. 

Something else to consider is that he’s so sex-deprived that, at first, he may be very energetic when having sex with you because he has _you_.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

I don’t see Edward having any toys on hand. He’d be too ashamed to buy something for himself, and he doesn’t feel like spending his money on such things.

But with you, oh, does he want to try some things out! He may surprise you by blindfolding you and using different toys on you, seeing which ones please you the most. When he gets completely comfortable with you, you bet he’s going to be a kinky little tease like this and want to “experiment” with how many different ways he can get you to cum for him.

Plus, he does _love_ it when you beg for him to give you release. You want and need him that badly? Well, lucky for you, he loves you and doesn’t want to “torture” you for too long.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

This little shit is a major tease sometimes. I can see him playing a “game” with you where you’re tied up, and he’ll only keep pleasuring you if you answer his riddles correctly. Obviously, he’s going to make them difficult, and it’s not like you’ll be able to think clearly while he’s touching and kissing your body. 

“Ah, ah, ah...you didn’t answer enough riddles correctly. Looks like you’ll have to wait a bit longer before I let you orgasm.” - Eddie

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Edward is louder than you might expect when you two first start sleeping together because a) it’s been so long for him that he’s forgotten how good sex can feel and b) he actually enjoys having sex with you. He eventually quiets down, though, and you end up with pleasure-filled moans, gasps, and a few grunts of effort out of him if he’s really getting into it.

**W = Wild Card (a random headcanon)**

**SFW;** Ok, this is an h/c I’ve had for a while. Now, this really applies to Edward having a female partner so...I apologize for that. 

For the Riddlerbots, we know Edward programmed them to view him as their god. Well, once he fell for you, he updated their programming. He had already made it so they wouldn’t ever attack you if something were to go wrong. However, with you taking a place in his formerly cold, selfish, lonely heart, he programmed them to see you as “mother.” 

In Edward’s mind, you worship and serve a god but you love and protect your mother.

 **NSFW;** A few Riddlerbots did catch the two of you going at it in Edward’s office once. The door wasn’t closed because neither of you even bothered to notice in the heat of the moment, and no one else was around anyway...or so you two thought.

The small group of Riddlerbots (3 of them), heard, ahem “strange noises,” including the voices of their “god” and their “mother,” and decided they needed to investigate. Edward didn’t spend any time programming the “birds and the bees” into their robotic minds, nor did he program them to respect privacy.

You noticed them first as you were facing the side of the room where the door was, and there they were, crowded into the doorway looking quite confused. You couldn’t help but laugh at how oddly cute it was, and Edward, feeling “exposed,” yelled at them to leave. He was flustered after, apologizing for the intrusion and talking about updating their programming so they wouldn’t do this again. But you manage to calm him down...

“The kids caught mom and dad doing the do. I guess it’s time to sit them down and talk with them about the ‘birds and the bees?’”

Edward did find that amusing, he had to admit.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

A little above average, maybe 7-7.5 inches. Per usual, he’s insecure about it and wonders if it’s “enough” to please you but work with assuring him that what he has is perfectly fine.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

After being celibate for so many years, his libido kind of died off. However, as he developed feelings for you and eventually got together with you, he found himself much more interested in sex than he ever was before. 

Edward still doesn’t put sex high on his list of needs, so he’s not thinking about it most of the time. If you’re around, though, or if he gets to thinking about you, he definitely develops strong feelings of desire. He’s not going to pester you into having sex, but he’s less likely to turn it down than he would have before you came along.

Also, I don’t think of “yearning” in Edward’s case as simply about his sex drive. I think it’s more along the lines of a need to be close to you since he’s been alone for so long.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Usually he falls asleep quickly after you two finish. Once in a while, though, he’ll remain awake for a short time and will watch you sleep. It depends on his energy level (and possibly his caffeine intake) and what exactly the two of you did. If you had something closer to vanilla sex, then he might not fall asleep for a little while as he’s still pretty alert. If you two got really kinky and had rough sex, then he will most likely fall asleep after the “deed.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! This was a tough NSFW Alphabet to do because, well, not only is making one these time-consuming in general, Arkham Knight Riddler is very...complex. But that could just be my interpretation of him.


End file.
